


A Shade From the Past

by Mr_Noir



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Vessel is Lost in Life, Doesn’t Fully Follow Canon, F/M, Hollow is Depressed, I'm Bad At Summaries, It ain’t incest if they aren’t blood related, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pale King Isn’t a Bad Guy, Quirrel Needs a Hug (Hollow Knight), That only applies to the main ship, The Knight is precious, The Pale King is a Good Parent (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Noir/pseuds/Mr_Noir
Summary: Ghost had been trapped in the God Seekers mind for awhile. How, he is unsure of, but after becoming the Shade Lord, “God of Gods”, he feels lonely, no matter how much the God Seekers in the Dreams of one praise him. It just doesn’t make him feel cared about, at least cares for who he truly is.Grimmchild had been kicked out of the realm when Ghost had ascended, so they had time. They were confused at first, then sad, so they started to search, they grew up.Now, after being able to control his powers, Ghost breaks free from his long time prison and enters Hallownest once
Relationships: Broken Vessel | Lost Kin & Greenpath Vessel & The Knight, Grimmchild & Lord of Shades (Hollow Knight), Grimmchild & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Grimmchild/The Knight (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Pale King, The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t wrote anything related to Hollow Knight so I hope this isn’t too bad.

**Finally.**

They were **free**.

After enough time the hold on him by the Godseekers had faltered, and he was free from the prison of their mind.

While Ghost did not like being this…Shade Lord, he admits it could be used to fix mistakes the Pale King or others have made. He could right so many wrongs. And he knew just where to start.  
  


He used his new power as the Shade Lord to dash to the exit of the chamber with the Godseeker in it. Making their way through the Flukes who went down with a single swipe of his Pure Nail.

He rushed as quickly as he could through the winding tunnels, up to the City of Tears and stopped in his tracks. It was filled, there sane Bugs populating the city. How much had changes since he was gone?

It didn’t matter, going past the new inhabitants he got a few stares. He had yet to notice his increase of height, and mask shape change, as if he had better things to worry about. However upon looking into a puddle he noticed how much he had changed, only slightly shorter than the Hollow Knight now, his horns, still with the indent at the ends had elongated as well as his limbs. And the curves of his mask far more resembled Hollow now.

He gasps at his new appearing and immediately slapped a hand over where he mouth would be. He had a voice. Exactly how much had changed in him after becoming the Shade Lord? _‘Ugh,’_ he thought, “I have no time for this” he muttered with his new voice. And again he noticed the cities changes, it looked more tidy far more busy.

He shook his head and kept on his path, on his way to the Stag Station he decided to talk with an old friend. Lemm.

He decided to use the new lifts it seems the bugs installed, and went to the next floor, he saw the sign of Lemms shop and entered. “Who’s there? Unless you’ve got relics leave.”

Ghost looked at his old friend, who had their back turned. “Ugh! I said if you don’t got any relics get ou-“ the relic seeker stops himself as he turns, his eyes landing on Ghost. “It-It’s you! It’s been so long! I apologize for being so rude a moment ago, a lot of people have been coming asking to buy things. And you my friend know very well I’m the buye-“ he’s cut off “Yeah, I know Lemm”. The bug looked at Ghost with wide eyes. “I must be getting old cause I swear I just heard you speak”. Ghost let out a small, short laugh “No, you heard right. But I’m just as confused as you are though.”

Lemm let out an exasperated laugh. “Well that’s surprising, was going to call you Quiet Little Vessel. But I guess only the last of those are correct now, huh?” Ghost nodded. “I plan on fixing the mistakes of some bugs, and…some of a certain King’s”. Lemm sighed “So you won’t be staying long? Well if you find any relics-“ Ghost laughed “I’ll bring them back to you. See you Lemm”.

Ghost left the shop and kept going up and up. Eventually making it to the Stag Station, which lucky for Ghost, only had huge getting off the Stag. Walking up himself the Stag turned to him. “Ah! I haven’t seen you in a while, little one! Well I suppose little isn’t a good way to describe you now is it? Well, anyway. Where to?”

The Stag waited for Ghost to pull out that oversized map of his instead he looked the Stag dead in the eyes and said, “Ancient Basin, please” the Stag stayed silent for a moment Beauregard deciding it’s better to ignore it. “Alright hop on”.

Ghost had thanked the slightly confused Old Stag after getting to the Basin. He avoided the still infected bugs. Sad to see even after the radiance’s death, this place is taking very long to lose the infection. He finally made it to his destination. The room that held his sibling’s corpse. The Broken Vessel. He stood over their body. **This was the Pale Kings doing**. Their siblings had gone through so much, suffered too much. He held the Broken Vessel in his hands. Gently lifting them he made his way back to the Stag.

Upon catching sight of the Vessel , the Stag turned his head to see him holding the body of one that looks like him. “A brother? Sister?” he questioned, Ghost somberly looked down, “Yes…” the Stag sighed, “I’m sorry for your loss, we can head to Dirtmouth, we may bury the-“ he’s suddenly cut off, “No, I know how to fix this” the Stag was skeptical, “But yes, we should go to Dirtmouth”.

They climbing onto the Stag, still gently yet firmly holding their sibling. The Stag started gallop and Ghost thought of one person they’d yet to worry about. Grimmchild.

They had reached the surface. The Knight thanked the Stag once more and exited the station, a certain old bug was sitting on the bench. Ghost’s eyes shifted to seem almost content and happy at the sight, he walked up to the old bug who slowly awoke. “Ah…someone new? Well, we’ve been getting a lot of visitors to Hallownest as of late. Thanks to that pesky infection being gone. Well let me welcome you to Dirtmouth, I’m Elderbu-“ the elder stopped mid sentence when he saw Ghost. “It’s you! It’s been awhile hasn’t it?” Ghost nodded “Yes it has”, Elderbug’s eyes widened even more, “You can speak?! Well that’s certainly strange” Ghost let out a short laugh. “Well, I suppose knowing you, your probably busy with something right?” Ghost nodded. “Alright, well when your free, I’d love to sit down and have a real conversation with you”, “I would too” Ghost replies.

He then walks away, to the Kings Pass. He readies crystal dash and aims upward, before shooting at speeds upward, letting go of the Broken Vessel with one of his arms he uses the Mantis claw to grab onto the ledge. He drags himself up and makes sure his siblings body is alright.

After being sure they are, he stands up still holding the Broken Vessel, and continues toward. After killing a Vengefly or two he makes it to his destination, the Lifeblood Egg, positioning the smaller Vessel under it. He drew his nail and cut open the Egg, Lifeblood spilling into his siblings open head. Lifeblood should do most of the job, but it wouldn’t do everything. 

Ghost taking the now filled Vessels head in his hands partially transformed into the Shade Lord. His hands used soul to fix his siblings mask, closing it, then he manipulated his own body to put some of his own void into the Vessel. It should create them a new shade and revive them. After all they reached for Ghost after they were defeated, they must still be somewhat alive. Then stopped their Shade Lord powers and set Broken Vessel against the wall. And waited.

It felt like hours but really was only minutes. Eventually, Broken Vessel’s hand twitched, his black, void holes of eyes slowly filled with Lifeblood Blue, Ghost’s head shot up and stared, the injured Vessel kept twitching before they slowly shifted dowsed and sat straight up.

“I’m….ali….ve…?” They force out, it seems either this Vessel could talk naturally or gained it from Ghost’s power. “I….t’s…you…” it stared at Ghost, “Your alright now, I’m Ghost. Also it’s fine you weren’t in full control of yourself when you attacked me.” The Vessel stared at Ghost almost sadly, “I…..ha….ve..no….nam….e..” Ghost giggled, “Well think of one, I’m sure you can!” the smaller Vessel seemed slightly happier after that, “I….lik…..e…Kin..” Ghost looked at them, “Kin? You like that name?” Kin nodded. Ghost put a hand on top of their healed mask and petted then, “It’s it’s a nice name.”

Ghost held out a hand, “We should get you back to town” Kin grabbed Ghosts hand, “Ok..” they started to head back to Dirtmouth.

_‘One mistake fixed, a whole lot more to go’_


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost realizes he doesn’t have Grimmchild in his Charm box.
> 
> Hollow to explains Hornet why he’s so down. And it doesn’t go as well as either thought.
> 
> Grimmchild finally makes a brief appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a few tips. Got rid of redundant words, and are trying to use word breaks but I don’t know if I did it right.

Ghost had dropped their recently resurrected sibling off at Dirtmouth. He promised to return, but didn’t say when.

He had a lot to do, if he managed to bring back Kin then there’s a chance he could bring back his sibling in Greenpath. So he walked down to the stag station, ready to depart. He decided to change his charms at the bench in the station. That’s when he realized he was missing one.

“Where’s Grimmchild?”

* * *

Hollow awoke, greeted by the familiar sight of webs. When Ghost had freed him, freed everyone, of the infection Hollow had no place to go, so Hornet offered him a home in Deepnest. The place thankfully isn’t as hellish as it used to be.

Yet, he feels lost, **empty.**

 _‘Just like they wanted’_ he mused to himself. Without fulfilling his “purpose” he had nothing, no goal, no greater purpose. Just nothing.

He sat up on the edge of the bed, his one arm tiredly hanging over his right leg. He missed the four Great Knights. He missed mother. Most of all, he missed his father. Gods, he couldn’t say that to anyone without them looking at him in confusion, or judging on his sister feels about him, show bitter content.   
“Brother”, Hollow’s head slowly turned to the doorway of his chamber.

 _‘No. Room. I’m not in the Black Egg anymore.’_ He reminds himself. It’s Hornet, because who wouldn’t it be.   
“Yes Hornet?”, he asked. He needn’t wait long for her to answer.

“Any pain?” Hollow just clutched his cloak, gently tugging it over his stump further. It didn’t hurt, not anymore. He admits that for the first few years, the first few which his sibling had gone missing. It did. But not anymore. Just a numbness reminding him of his missing appendage.

“No, just the usual numbness. So unless you can somehow help with my mental injuries I’d like to be left alone.”

Hornet let out a sigh.

“You can’t keep wallowing in the past, Hollow. I know that’s what you’re doing, you have already lost it. There’s no reason to dwell.” Ah, yes, her idea of comfort, telling him to move on is much harder than actually doing it.

“I can’t help that I miss it, sister.”

He spat those words at her, the last one filled with anger. Hornet walks over to Hollows bed and sits down on it. About a foot away from him.  
“Do you wish to talk about it then? If it bothers you so, I’m all ears”

Hollow sighs.

‘Ok,’ he thinks, ‘This is new of her’

“…I miss them”   
Hornet looks at him, “Miss whom?”

Hollow looks down at his feet, “Mother, the Five Great Knights. I miss them all, I loved my mother. And cared deeply about the Great Knights, they were my mentors.” He explains,

“Well that’s understandable, but why do you still dwell on this, you do realize the White Lady is in her Gardens? Which are in Greenpath? correct?”

Hollow looks up, “Yes. But I can’t think of confronting her, she had been destroyed by the death of so many of her children, if she saw the only one that survived in…”he featured to his body.

”This state…I fear what it would do to her.”

Hornet nods,

“Most of all, however…I miss my father”

Might as well have slapped Hornet in the face, cause that’s how she took that sentence.

“You miss him? You miss the person who killed our siblings by the **dozens**?! You miss the person who **locked you** in that damn prison?! You miss the person who’d **kill you** if he knew you weren’t pur-“ before she could finish Hollow raised his hand so she’d be silent,  
“He knew,” he began “He knew I wasn’t pure”

If saying he missed him was a slap in a face, that sentence must’ve been like getting cold water splashed in her face.“W-What?”

Hollow continued, “He was only cold to others, the reason he seemed to no longer care for Mother was because he was ashamed and just as hurt when it came to the Vessel. He couldn’t bear look at her, just due to how ashamed he felt. So when he found out I wasn’t really pure he couldn’t bear the killing of another child, couldn’t bear how Mother would act. So instead, he just secretly treated me like his own loved child, he knew full well I couldn’t contain the infection, for I was not pure.”

He paused, a bit of void leaked from his masks eyeholes. Tears.  
“O-On the d-day..on the day I entered the Black Egg, it was only me, and him. He seemed pained to do that to me, but begged me to try, to try to help them all. And as the past tells I couldn’t.”

Hornet seemed to feel bad for Hollow, but still refused to believe the Pale King was a good father. Let alone truly cared about her brother.

“Hollow, maybe the infection did something to your mind, are you sure the Pale King would ev-“

Now that made Hollow snap.

“Get out.”

Hornet was taken aback,

“Uh-What?”

Hollow stood up at his full stature, easily towering over Hornet. He got his face close to hers.

“If you don’t want to believe me. **Fine**. But don’t you dare question my memory about him like that, especially after I had opened up to you. The Radiance ruined my body, yes, but didn’t completely ruin my mind. **Now. Get. Out.** ”

Hornet just stood up.

“As you wish”

As soon as he no longer heard footsteps, he slumped back down onto his bed. He reached towards the wall and pulled a loose bit of stone out, before then reaching in and grabbing a Kings Idol. He had found it in a bunch of webs roughly a year ago, and had felt like he found his father or at least a way to remember him. This was the only thing that was able to remind of his memories with father. The only thing that made him happy. The only thing that made him feel cared for.

“I…I miss you…f-father…”.

He clutched it tight to his chest before laying down covering himself with the thin cloth he was given as a blanket. He cried himself back to sleep.

* * *

Ghost frantically searched, maybe he overlooked it in the charm box? No. Maybe it was somewhere in his cloak? No. It couldn’t be in Godhome. Ghost then remembered that the Troupe was no longer in Dirtmouth…meaning…wait no, he never allowed Grimmchild to go back. But the years he was missing, that means Grimm might’ve taken them. Ghost shook his head, surely they were just lost, but for years? He was now extremely frightened. He decided it’s best to ignore it for now, he had things that needed to be done.

He walked up to the Old Stag.

“Where to?”

Ghost pulled out his map

“Greenpath please.”

The Stag nodded,

“Hop on back and we’ll be off”

Ghost, realized quickly upon arrival, that Greenpath was far more peaceful, some of the Mosscreep even let him pet them. Eventually after traversing through the serene jungle of an area, Ghost found himself in the room where he was first attacked by Hornet.   
“Alright, time to do this again”

Unlike last time however, Lifeblood likely wasn’t needed so de the only major injury on the Greenpath Vessel, was a stab wound and few cracks in their mask.

Channeling Soul, Ghost healed the cracks in the mask. Then he yanked the nail out of the smaller Vessels chest. It nearly fell on ground, thankfully he caught it, Ghost used his Shade Lord powers once more to reconstruct the shade of his dead sibling. And just like Kim, a few minutes later they twitched, and then moved, Ghost was still cradling them in their arms however. The Vessel freaked out and jumped out of Ghosts arms.   
“Hey calm down!”

It picked up its nail and got ready to fight Ghost. Ghosts arms fell limply to his sides in a way to show he’s tired, he sighed.  
“I just brought you back from the dead, ok? Could you not raise your nail against me?”

They lowered their nail.

“I was…dead…?   
So they’re able to talk better than Kin that’s for sure, they also sound feminine so definitely should have a name like one. Ghost nodded.

“Do you have a name? I’m Ghost”   
It shook its head.

“Hmm…well how about Anije?”

The Vessel sheathed it’s nail. It seemed to think of the name for a moment before rapidly nodding. Ghost gestured for them to follow him. He wishes to pay his mother a visit after all this time, and it’d cheer her up if he brought another Vessel. Maybe he might even be able to bring back Dryya.

* * *

“Are you certain? This isn’t a trick is it White Lady?”  
Grimmchild was hopeful, excited but also skeptical.   
“Yes, I am certain Ghost has returned to Hallownest, in fact, he is coming here with another…I can’t quite say for certain, visitor.”   
Grimmchild eyes widened, finally they’d he able to see them again, they’d be able to once more be side by side with him. He was ecstatic.

_‘Finally, we can be together once more’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, remember I appreciate all criticism (except disrespectful criticism. Be straight and harsh with me if needed but don’t be mean), it helps me improve.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will probably be either be sometime next week, or in just a few days. It could be longer though. Criticism helps me improve so it’s be greatly appreciated.


End file.
